


Post-war Plotting

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, M/M, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-25
Updated: 2007-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Sbbo: How about a drabble that has Draco and Harry (and Snape if you do threesomes) in a situation similar to one of them getting a jinxed package. Once opened the are consumed with lust. I mean, it's an oldie, but I think it's a goodie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-war Plotting

This wasn’t how he’d intended it. Sure, he’d watched Harry through most of their schooling together. And yes, he’d been cleared of all charges on Harry’s say so. But then…nothing. When they’d passed in the streets after the hearing, Harry had looked through him as though he weren’t even there. Draco had been shocked at how much that had upset him.

So he’d gone to the shop. The shopkeeper had assured him that the token, sent to Harry, would ensure his attentions next time they’d met. How was he supposed to know she’d meant _this_?

Still, it had felt alarmingly good, feeling Harry shove him against the wall. And at first, Draco had thought that Harry was going to hex him. But then there were lips pressing harshly against his, and he’d been unable to stop the moan that spilled from him as Harry’s fingers hurriedly undone his trousers, his hand plunging inside, and then stroking him to a magnificent orgasm.

Then Harry had walked out of the bathroom as though nothing had happened. Still, next time, Draco would be prepared. He straightened himself and returned to the table Pansy was sitting at, though not before glancing across the room to where Potter sat with the Weaslette. He couldn’t hold back a smirk. Next time, he’d attack first.


End file.
